Red Queen Songs
by LaerkeRosenberg
Summary: Mare may be tough on the outside, but what does she actually think about everything? And most importantly; how does she feel? The same applies Cal, Maven, and so on! Enjoy :-)
1. Prologue

**Red Queen Songs**

Hi, and welcome to this "fanfiction" :-)

The reason why I've written _fanfiction_ in inverted commas just above is because this isn't quite going to be a normal fanfiction. What it's going to be though, is a "fanfiction" (xD) full of fitting songs to the book series Red Queen! All of these songs I've found fit perfectly, after my opinion, to Victoria Aveyard's amazing novels. I personally like to listen to them at all times; when I actually read Red Queen, when I want to be in Red Queen mood or just want to listen to an exciting song. That's why I want to let you guys have the same opportunity ;-) At the bottom of each song (chapter) I'll write a little of my own – where I found the song, why I think it is fitting for Red Queen and something like that!

I really do hope you like the idea behind this! I'm pretty excited myself :D

If you also know or do find a song you think would fit the Red Queen series, please review with the name of it, maybe a link, or write me a pm! Then I'll probably post it this "fanfiction" and give you credit for finding it of course :-)

Rise Red As The Dawn


	2. The Ghost Of You (Mare & Maven)

**The ghost of you**

 _ **Mare & Maven**_

 _ **Song by: Inquillery**_

 **watch?v=UnXTAKa8leE**

Hollow eyes haunt me  
Voice poisons my dreams  
No easy night's sleep  
You're all around me  
And so I tell myself

You're a killer  
You're a beast  
A perfect shell  
That's empty underneath  
I know I hate you  
I know you're cruel  
A monster that was made  
And taught to rule  
But tell me the truth  
Are you haunted too  
By the ghost of you

I know who I've been  
Worse sins I did commit  
I give myself to you  
Only to save him  
Or so I tell myself

You're a killer  
You're a beast  
A perfect shell  
That's empty underneath  
I know I hate you  
I know you're cruel  
A monster that was made  
And taught to rule  
But tell me the truth  
Are you haunted too  
By the ghost of you

Love is not obsession  
Protection not control  
I hate this world that broke you  
But I cannot make you whole  
Too many have died  
Your letter on my neck  
There's a monster in me too  
But that doesn't mean I can forget

You're a killer  
You're a beast  
The perfect shell  
That's empty underneath  
I know I hate you  
I know you're cruel  
A monster that was made  
And taught to rule  
But tell me the truth  
Are you haunted too  
Oh, tell me the truth  
Are you haunted too  
By the ghost of you  
By the ghost of you  
The ghost of you

 **! What a song! If Mare had kept a diary I'm sure many of the pages had been written a lot like these perfect lyrics. This song is definitely from Mare to Maven – her thoughts and feelings to him. I love how she's telling the truth about Maven; that he's a killer and how he has ruined her life in so many ways. But on the same time she's admitting that she isn't much better herself: "Worse sins I did commit" and "There's a monster in me too". My favorite line in this song is: "But I cannot make you whole", because we all know Mare really did love Maven, even when she was hold a prisoner she wished she could be the one to save him!**

 **Btw I found this song on YouTube in my search of "Dream cast" of Red Queen xD I can't wait for it to actually become a movie!**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	3. Every Time (Mare & Cal)

**Every Time**

 _ **Mare & Cal**_

 _ **Song by: Inquillery**_

 _ **watch?v=A3D35L44UDY &spfreload=10**_

Don't lie to me  
King without a crown  
Die for me  
We're tearing your kingdom down  
Don't make a sound

Blood runs red  
Inside of my veins  
Past is dead  
Where's your allegiance now?  
Figure it out

I can't shake you  
I can't lose you  
Burn this frozen heart  
Back to life  
Tongues of flame to fill  
The void inside  
Love is weakness  
In this war we fight  
I build my walls  
With you they fall  
Every time

One more dead  
I cannot breathe  
He shares my bed  
But it's not him I'm dreaming of  
What have I become?

I can't shake you  
I can't lose you  
Burn this frozen heart  
Back to life  
Tongues of flame to fill  
The void inside  
Love is weakness  
In this war we fight  
I build my walls  
With you they fall  
Every time

When I ask if you're real  
That's when I know  
Amber eyes like fire  
In my soul

When I ask you to choose  
I realize  
We were never  
On the same side  
Never on the same side

Don't let me go  
Don't leave me alone  
Burn this frozen heart  
Back to life  
Tongues of flame to fill  
The void inside  
Love is weakness  
In this war we fight

Your heart will never choose me  
Careful, or you'll lose me

Every time  
Every time  
It's just a lie  
Every time  
Every time  
It's just a lie  
Every time

 **Betraying a person once is** _ **not**_ **good.  
Betraying a person twice is the absolutely most stupid thing you can do – definitely if there's a chance that this person can be the love of your life.**

 **I have no idea about what's going to happen in War Storm; how Victoria Aveyard can save Mare and Cal's relationship – because she seriously have to save it, if not … I don't know what to do. Yes. Yes, I'm a totally Mare/Cal shipper xD I will admit though, that when I started reading Red Queen I preferred Mare/Maven. I liked Mare and Mavens relationship better at first because I knew it eventually was going to be Mare and Cal, because of all the hints – like when they met first in the Stilts, when they practiced dance in secret and so on. I though Mare and Cal was kind of to obvious which irritated me, so team Mare and Maven it was. Also because Maven was kind of a badass for going against his own with the scarlet guard – well at least until I figured out, just as Mare, that it was all just one big fat lie…**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	4. Red (Mare (The Scarlet Guard))

**Red**

 **Mare (The Scarlet Guard)**

 _ **Song by: Beth Crowley**_

 _ **watch?v=d6UR0FRL_q4**_

Red is the new dawn  
Red is the fall leaves  
Red is the anger  
At the lies you made me believe

And I said we're coming, we're coming  
We're coming, we're coming  
We're coming, we're coming  
We're coming, we're coming

Cut me open and I still bleed red  
Do your best to get inside my head  
Cuz I'm gonna make you remember my name  
And I'll be the last one you ever betray  
Just wait  
You'll be seeing red

I am the lightening  
I am the rain storm  
I am a soldier  
And I am marching into war

And I said we're coming, we're coming  
We're coming, we're coming  
We're coming, we're coming  
We're coming, we're coming

Cut me open and I still bleed red  
Do your best to get inside my head  
Cuz I'm gonna make you remember my name  
And I'll be the last one you ever betray  
Just wait

I have worn so many faces  
Hiding in plain sight  
Your downfall

Cut me open and I still bleed red  
Do your best to get inside my head  
Cuz I'm gonna make you remember my name  
And I'll be the last one you ever betray  
Just wait  
You'll be seeing red

 **Freedom?  
Equality?  
If these two words mean anything to you, and you do like the color red, maybe you should considering joining The Scarlet Guard! If I was a red in the Red Queen world I definitely would :D**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	5. Couldn't Stop Caring (Maven & Mare)

**Couldn't stop caring**

 **Maven & Mare**

 _ **Song by: The Spiritual Machines**_

 _ **watch?v=qLXMH-EJGVQ**_

I could see the signs  
She was fixed to fly  
It's always better fought than won  
For those not afraid to die

I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop stop it  
I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop stop it  
I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop stop it  
I couldn't stop stop, stop it

It's all the same  
She takes the world  
And I take the blame

It's all the same  
She wants to drown  
And I break the chain

Caring started it  
I can't stop it  
Caring started it  
I can't stop it  
Caring started it  
I can't stop it  
I believe it's too late  
I can't stop it

It's all for you  
You get the change and I give the truth  
It's all for you  
Take it to depths they never knew

I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop caring  
I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop caring  
I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop caring  
Couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop stop caring

Shot down  
She's coming like a hurricane  
Shot down  
She's in love with the pain

Shot down  
She's coming like a hurricane  
Shot down  
She's in love with the pain

I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop caring  
I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop caring  
I couldn't stop, couldn't stop stop caring  
Couldn't stop, couldn't stop, stop stop caring

 **"** _ **Caring started it, I can't stop it**_ **" Yup, we all know it Maven. That's how it all started; you caring about Mare, even though she was just supposed to be a part of you and your moms plan to get the crown right? And then you started caring so much about her that it turned into obsession – way to go Maven…**

" _ **It's all for you**_ **" Keep telling yourself that Maven, and then maybe someday, someone will believe you and your lies. I do believe though, that this is what you, yourself, actually believe in Maven; you believe that you're right, that your insane love for Mare is normal. Well I'm sorry to tell you, but it's not.**

" _ **She's in love with the pain**_ **" That's probably the only truth in those lyrics… I personally believe that Mare just finds it easier to deal with the physical pain, than all of her crazy surroundings – and I definitely don't blame her for that!**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	6. Game Of Survival (The Scarlet Guard)

**Game Of Survival**

 **The Scarlet Guard**

 _ **Song by: Ruelle**_

 _ **watch?v=-T5eYF9WiRI**_

Who's in your shadows?  
Who's ready to play?  
Are we the hunters?  
Or are we the prey?

There's no surrender  
And there's no escape  
Are we the hunters?  
Or are we the prey?

This is a wild game of survival  
This is a wild game of survival

This is a wild game  
This is a wild game, game of survival  
This is a wild game  
This is a wild game, game of survival

This is a wild game of survival

 **"Are we the hunters? Or are we the prey?" I'm pretty convinced that it's not only the Scarlet Guard who ask themselves this question, but all of the silvers as well – if not, they should!**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	7. Antidote (Mare)

**Antidote**

 **Mare**

 **This song is my ABSOLUTE FAVORIT SONG to the Red Queen books! So please, please read the lyrics and listen to the actual song!  
**

_**Song by: Faith Marie**_

 _ **watch?v=XXpjUePKFGk**_

Finding refuge in my own lies  
"How are you"  
"I'm doing alright"  
Small talk is a great disguise  
Just let me be just let me be  
Empty thoughts start to crowd my mind  
Am I only living, living to survive?  
Shake it off but I've lost the drive  
Just let me be just let me be  
Let me be, okay

No one knows what goes on up inside my head  
There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread  
No one knows what goes on up inside my head  
They don't think I need help  
But I'm scaring myself  
I just want to be OK  
I just want to be OK

All the voices in my head are coming to life  
They're getting louder and I'm, I'm terrified  
How do you run from your own mind?  
Is this what I've become?  
Take it back what have I done

No one knows what goes on up inside my head  
There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread  
No one knows what goes on up inside my head  
They don't think I need help  
But I'm scaring myself  
I just want to be OK  
I just want to be OK

No one knows what goes on up inside my head  
There is a new kind of poison and starting to spread  
But I didn't think the antidote was in my hands  
I can change my plans I can change my plans  
I tried to find my reflection on the glass  
But all I ever saw were the things I lacked  
All the smudges on the mirror made me go insane  
All I ever thought I was  
Was a mistake

No one knows what goes on up inside my head  
There's a new kind of poison and it's starting to spread  
No one knows what goes on up inside my head  
Up inside my head  
Up inside my head

 **When I found this song I was absolute speechless! First of all, this song is just amazing. Second of all I think this is the song, of all songs in the entire world that describes Mare Barrow in the best way possible. When I hear Faith Marie sing it, I hear it as Mare's voice. When the movie finally comes out I really hope they have included this song, at least they should have. Because can you imagine a scene with a lot of small different clips where the pain in Mare is actual showing on her face, in spite of the fact that she is probably trying to hide it? I can! And I know it would be incredible!**

 **My favorites lines in this songs, and those I think fits best to Mare is:  
**  
 _ **"Just let me be"**_ **– Mare doesn't want anyone to worry about her, not even Kilorn or Cal.** _ ****_

 _ **"Am I only living, living to survive?"**_ **– Mare has a hard time figuring out what exactly she is fighting for.** _ ****_

 _ **"No one knows what goes on up inside my head."**_ **– There's** _ **no one**_ **who knows how Mare actually feels; they can only imagine.** _ ****_

 _ **"They don't think I need help."**_ **– Mare does need help. In spite her brave façade she's only a young girl, who has experience a lot of crazy stuff that no one should ever try to experience in only one life.**

 _ **"I'm scaring myself"**_ **\- Mare is, along with all the other newblood and silvers, afraid of herself and her own incredible power.** _ ****_

 _ **"All I ever thought I was. Was a mistake."**_ **– Mare often forgets to see all the good things she does, and how many she saves. She definitely has a bad habit about only seeing the people which life she risks and those who dies.**

Rise Red As The Dawn 


	8. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

It's only 2 days ago I posted my very first Red Queen Song suggestion, in other words; this "fanfiction" have only existed in a little less than 48 hours, and it already have over 200 views! :D It seems like you do like the idea behind this project, which makes me so happy! Thank you!

I haven't got any review or stuff like that however, so I can't be quite sure though. So if you do have a split of a second please let me know what you actually think about this :-) Maybe there's a character from Red Queen you would really like a song about? Or a 'couple'? If there is, please let me know as well and then I'll do anything in my power to find a fitting song!

Last but not least I would love to get to know you guys, my readers :-) So if you do write a review, it could be really cool if you wrote something about yourself as well!

Short about me: I'm an 18 years old girl (19 next Saturday) from Denmark. Besides writing fanfiction I do a lot of sport (running, training, horseback riding) and in august I'm starting in the Danish military! :D

 **Rise Red As The Dawn**


	9. Bumper Cars (Mare & Cal)

**Bumper Cars**

 **Mare & Cal**

 _ **Song by: Alex & Sierra**_

 _ **watch?v=x82umiCMlgE**_

Can't help wondering what you're thinking  
Wherever you are  
Late night movies, careless drinking  
To cover these scars

And as much as I wanna be with you, I know...

You and me, we're bumper cars  
The more I try to get to you  
The more we crash apart, no  
Round and round we chase the sparks  
But all that seems to lead to...  
Is a pile of broken parts

We're bumper cars  
Bumper cars  
The more I try to get to you  
The more we crash apart

Good intentions, all these questions  
I'm sitting alone  
All roads since you are wrong directions  
I'll never get home

And it's making me wanna be with you, I know...

You and me, we're bumper cars  
The more I try to get to you  
The more we crash apart, no  
Round and round we chase the sparks  
But all that seems to lead to  
Is a pile of broken parts

We're bumper cars  
Bumper cars  
The more I try to get to you  
The more we crash apart, oh

This was supposed to be fun  
This was supposed to be the one  
Maybe we stayed too long  
Maybe we played all wrong  
This was supposed to be good  
But I know, I know

You and me we're bumper cars  
The more I try to get to you  
The more we crash apart, no  
Round and round we chase the sparks  
But all that seems to lead to...  
Is a pile of broken parts

We're bumper cars  
Bumper cars  
The more I try to get to you  
The more we crash apart

We're bumper cars  
Bumper cars  
The more I try to get to you  
The more we crash apart

 **Mare and Cal. Cal and Mare. Gosh I love the two of them. As individuals they are great but together they are fantastic! As I have said before; I'm a huge Mare/Cal shipper! I just love how intense and incredible their relationship is. They would literally die for each other, which they have proven over and over again. Especially Mare when she, in the ending of Glass Sword, give herself over to Maven just to save her loves one, Cal included!**

 **But, as fantastic as Mare and Cal's relationship is, it's also the most confusing, crazy relationship two people could ever have. They keep lying to each other, betraying each other, hating each other, fighting each other, and the list goes on. Cal was even ready to let Mare die in the ending of Red Queen (that was before they really started to get close though)!**

 **The love between them is and will surely always be incredible and I'm convinced that the crown isn't enough to tear them apart, but only Victoria Aveyard is the one with the correct answer I guess…**

 **Important lyrics in this song:**

 _ **"The more I try to get to you. The more we crash apart"**_ **– The closer Mare and Cal gets, the more trouble comes to life, whatever it's Kilorn, The Scarlet Guard or Maven.**

 _ **"This was supposed to be the one (…) This was supposed to be good"**_ **\- Yes it was, because Mare and Cal really do deserve a happy ending! I honestly think Mare is the** _ **one**_ **for Cal, and Cal is the** _ **one**_ **for Mare – they are as perfect together, as they aren't.**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	10. Breath Of Life (Evangeline)

**Breath Of Life**

 **Evangeline**

 _ **Song by: Florence & The Machine**_

 _ **watch?v=d58VJ-sC1uY**_

I was looking for a breath of life  
For little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang, "No!"

To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang, "No!"

But I needed one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe, I believe it's so

 _[Not in the music video:]_  
And I needed one more touch  
Another taste of divine rush  
And I believe, I believe it's so

Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?  
Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?

And the fever began to spread  
From my heart down to my legs  
But the room is so quiet

And although I wasn't losing my mind  
It was a chorus so sublime  
But the room is too quiet  
(the fever)

I was looking for a breath of life  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang, "No!"  
(fever)

 _[Not in the music video:]_  
To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang, "No!"

 _[Choir:]_  
And the fever dream of life  
And the chorus so sublime  
And the room was too quiet

It's a harder way and it's come to claim her  
And I always say, we should be together  
I can't sleep alone, 'cause there's something in here  
And if you are gone, I will not belong here  
(belong, belong, belong)

And I started to hear it again  
But this time it wasn't the end  
And the room is so quiet

And my heart is a hollow plain  
For the devil to dance again  
But the room is too quiet

I was looking for a breath of life  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang, "No!"

 **For the first time in this "fanfiction" Evangeline is arrived! Because that's who I think of when I listen to this seriously cool song by Florence and The Machine.**

 **Evangeline is actually a really important character in the Red Queen series, but I honestly don't like her - But to my defense she isn't really described as a person you should like xD**

 **Lines worth reading once again in this song (about Evangeline):**

 _ **"Whose side am I on? Whose side am I?"**_ **– That's a pretty good question. Whose side is Evangeline actually on? The silvers? Cal's? Her families? Mare's (she lets Mare go/escape in Kings Cage)? One thing is sure; she's** _ **not**_ **on the reds side!**

 _ **"I was looking for a breath of life. A little touch of heavenly light"**_ **\- Just like everybody else in Red Queen, Evangeline is also just looking for a reasonable life to live – to be her own person and not a toy for some king to play with.**

 _ **"And I always say, we should be together (…) And if you are gone, I will not belong here"**_ **– Believe it or not but Evangeline does also has her loves one, and with that I'm not only hinting to her parents and brother, but Elane (her lover) as well; who it seems like she really do love.**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	11. This Is Me (Mare (Newbloods)

**This Is Me**

 **Mare (Newbloods)**

 _ **Song by: Megan Davies (Jaclyn Davies) - cover**_

 _ **watch?v=7kT50TDmfnE**_

I'm not a stranger to the dark  
"Hide away, " they say  
"'Cause we don't want your broken parts"  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
"Run away " they say  
"No one will love you as you are"

But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become

I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious!

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat  
I drum I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me

Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh  
This is me  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
And I know that I deserve your love  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh

When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me

 **If I could choose freely which "kind" I wanted to be in the Red Queen world, I would without doubt choose to be a newblood! Red blood but with powers – yes please :D I** _ **love**_ **all of the newbloods and I think it could be so cool if Victoria Aveyard made some shorter books afterwards about some of the newbloods background stories, for example Ada!**

 **Gold-quotes in this song:**

 _ **"I'm not a stranger to the dark"**_ **\- True Mare. I'm pretty sure you're the one who has experienced the most darkness of all the characters in Red Queen. Sometimes Mare reminds a bit of Harry Potter xD**

 _ **"'Cause we don't want your broken parts" (…) "No one will love you as you are"**_ **– I can imagine that this is how Mare believe the others are seeing her. Like a broken thing they don't want to have anything to do with, and a person no one will ever love because of all of her mistakes. But this is so not true! You really need to open your eyes and listen sometimes Mare even though it's hard.**

 _ **"But I won't let them break me down to dust"**_ **\- Good thinking Mare - Stay strong!**

 _ **"I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious"**_ **– This is where the newbloods gets included, at least in my head. Mare really does believe in the newbloods and she definitely wants the best for them. She has such a big heart in spite of her darkness.**

 _ **"I am brave, I am bruised"**_ **– True, true, true! It doesn't matter how bruised you are. What matters is that you keep rising after the fall and stay brave!  
**  
 _ **"I am who I'm meant to be, this is me"**_ **– I believe there's a reason why everyone is as they are. Mare was meant to fall down that day in the queenstrial; she was meant to impress the whole Red Queen world with her amazing powers. Be proud of who you are no matter what! :-)**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	12. History Has Its Eyes On You (Cal)

**History Has Its Eyes On You**

 **Tiberias Calore VII (Cal)**

 _ **Song by: Hamilton**_

 _ **watch?v=gDv7y8If6_U**_

I was younger than you are now  
When I was given my first command  
I led my men straight into a massacre  
I witnessed their deaths firsthand  
I made every mistake  
And felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake

Knowing history has its eyes on me

History has its eyes on me.

Let me tell you what I wish I'd known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory:  
You have no control:

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story

I know that we can win  
I know that greatness lies in you  
But remember from here on in

History has its  
Eyes on you

 **First song only about Cal, and** _ **not**_ **Mare & Cal! :D**

 **I think us readers of Red Queen sometimes forgets how much Cal has been through as well. I'm not only talking about the events that happen in the books, but also those before. Cal has been a warrior on the frontline, in spite of the fact that he was going to become a king someday and is a silver. It's also important to remember that Cal has had a very special childhood because he's the heir to the throne of Norta.**

 **Cal may be a bit older than Mare and Maven but he's still really young…**

 _ **"I led my men straight into a massacre" (…)**_ _ **"And felt the shame rise in me. And even now I lie awake"**_ **– Cal have made a lot of important decisions with have resulted in both happiness and mistakes. Just like Mare, he finds it hard to handle the consequences of those choices.**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	13. Inner Demons (Mare)

**Inner Demons**

 **Mare**

 _ **. . .**_

 _ **Song by: Julia Brennan**_

 _ **watch?v=EPJSkSn7rt0**_

 _ **. . .**_

They say don't let them in  
Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again  
When I'm all alone, they show up on their own  
Cause inner demons fight their battles with fire  
Inner demons don't play by the rules  
They say "Just push them down, just fight them harder  
Why would you give up on it so soon?"

So angels, angels please just keep on fighting  
Angels don't give up on me today  
The demons they are there; they just keep fighting  
Cause inner demons just won't go away  
So angels please, hear my prayer  
Life is pain, life's not fair  
So angels please; please stay here  
Take the pain; take the fear

They say it won't be hard; they can't see the battles in my heart  
But when I turn away  
The demons seem to stay  
Cause inner demons don't play well with angels  
They cheat and lie and steal and break and bruise  
Angels, please protect me from these rebels  
This is a battle I don't want to lose

So angels, angels please just keep on fighting  
Angels don't give up on me today  
Cause the demons they are there; they just keep fighting  
Cause inner demons just won't go away

Angels, angels please keep on fighting  
Angels don't give up on me today  
Cause the demons; they are there  
They just keep fighting  
Cause inner demons just won't go away

So angels please, hear my prayer  
Life is pain; life's not fair  
So angels please; please stay here  
Take the pain; take the fear

 **. . .**

 **Such a beautiful song! I love listening to piano music, especially when I read because like that I want concentrate on the song or the lyrics instead of the book, but I'll still get in the right frame of mind. This song does include lyrics (song voice) though – surprise surprise xD – but it's totally okay because Julia Brennan's voice is perfection!**

 **. . .**

" _ **They say don't let them in"**_ **– It's always easier for everybody else to tell someone to do something, than it is for the person to actually do it.**

" _ **When I'm all alone, they show up on their own"**_ **– As soon as Mare aren't out fighting or doing something else important, mostly together with her 'team', that's when the demons attack her soul and she feels the pain again.**

" _ **Life is pain, life's not fair"**_ **– At least that's how it is for Mare.**

"… _**angels please just keep on fighting. Angels don't give up on me today"**_ **\- Please just help Mare; we** _ **love**_ **her and she deserves it!**

 **. . .**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	14. Jar Of Hearts (Mare & Maven)

**Jar Of Hearts**

 **Mare & Maven**

 **. . .**

 **One of my favorite songs! Please read and listen!**

 **. . .**

 _ **Song by: Christina Perri**_

 _ **watch?v=8v_4O44sfjM**_

 **. . .**

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

 **. . .**

 **It was by a total coincidence I figured out that this song, one of my favorites, actually described Mare and Maven's relationship so perfectly … at least for Mare's side :/**

 **It has been my wish for so long to learn to play this song on piano, and I still haven't :-( I always ends up playing one of those I already know xD**

 **I hope you loved it as much as I do!**

 **. . .**

" _ **Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore"**_ **– I guess Mare once where your ghost Maven but not anymore. She aren't and will never be yours anything!**

" _ **Runnin' 'round leaving scars"**_ **– Not only does he leaves scars on skin, in Mare's case on her neck and so many other places, but on her soul and in her heart as well…**

" _ **I hear you're asking all around. If I am anywhere to be found"**_ **– It doesn't matter how far away Mare will be, or for how long time there will be in between, Maven will always look for her.**

" _ **But I have grown too strong. To ever fall back in your arms"**_ **– Yes and no Mare. We all know this is only truth until you are able to save someone you love, and then you'll sacrifice yourself in a heartbeat which you've already proven in Glass Sword.**

"… _**you broke all your promises"**_ **– Maven sure as hell did! Remember: Anyone can betray anyone.**

 **. . .**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	15. Get It Right (Mare)

**Get It Right**

 **Mare**

 **. . .**

 _ **Song by: New Kids In Town**_

 _ **No link – sorry – but you can find it on Spotify ;-)**_

 **. . .**

What have I done

I wish I could run

Away from this ship going under

Just trying to help

Hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough

And all that you can touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions

Keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take for me

To get it right

To get it right?

Can I start again

With my faith shaken?

Cause I can't go back and undo this

I just have to stay and face my mistakes

But if I get stronger and wiser

I'll get through this

When can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it takes?

Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?

So I throw up my fist

Throw a punch in the air

And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair

Yeah, I'll send out a wish

Yeah, I'll send up a prayer

And finally someone will see how much I care

What can you do when your good isn't good enough?

And all that you touch tumbles down?

Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things

I just wanna fix it somehow

But how many times will it take?

Oh, how many times will it take

To get it right?

To get it right?

 **. . .**

" _ **Just trying to help"**_ **– And trying is what makes the difference Mare. If you don't try, you want ever make it.**

" _ **Cause my best intentions. Keep making a mess of things"**_ **– That's because you forget all the great things you do as well Mare. Yes a lot dies every single time you and Cal, or you and The Scarlet Guard, or just you alone make an important decision, but you also always save a lot of people too every time.**

" _ **I just have to stay and face my mistakes"**_ **– Yes. It doesn't help to run.**

" _ **I'll get through this"**_ **– Biggest truth in this song because you definitely will Mare. You may not be the same person as before but that's how it's supposed to be … I promise.**

" _ **And finally someone will see how much I care"**_ **– You just have to let them know Mare. They care just as much about you, if not even more! :-) Trust me**

 **. . .**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	16. Armor (Cal & Mare)

**Armor**

 **Cal & Mare**

 **. . .**

 **IMPORATANT! READ!**

At my birthday the 19th May I got War Storm! :D Best gift ever!

BUT I still haven't started reading it because I've made the choice to reread the others first, so I can remember every single perfect detail when I finally read War Storm xD

What I'm trying to say is – please do not spoil anything for me, in reviews or something like that. It would really ruin it for me. So please don't! I trust you guys :-)

 **. . .**

 _ **Song by: Landon Austin**_

 _ **watch?v=RiVKDn5kyfo**_

 _ **. . .**_

I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you  
Don't know what to say when you made me the enemy  
After the war is won  
There's always the next one  
I'm not bullet proof when it comes to you

Maybe I'll crash into you  
Maybe we would open up these wounds  
We're only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor  
I will surrender tonight  
Before we both lose this fight  
Take my defenses  
All my defenses  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor  
I do what it takes to make this right  
But we got to stop before the regret  
After the war is won  
There's always the next one  
I'll do what it takes to make this right

Maybe I'll crash into you  
Maybe we would open up these wounds  
We're only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor  
I will surrender tonight  
Before we both lose this fight  
Take my defenses  
All my defenses  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor for you

I'll be you escape  
I'll be your safe place  
I'll be your shelter  
Your shelter yeah  
I'll be you escape  
I'll be your safe place  
I'll be your shelter  
Your shelter yeah

Maybe I'll crash into you  
Maybe we would open up these wounds  
We're only alive if we bruise  
So I lay down this armor  
I will surrender tonight  
Before we both lose this fight  
Take my defenses  
All my defenses  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor  
I lay down this armor for you  
I lay down this armor for you

 **. . .**

" _ **Don't know what to say when you made me the enemy"**_ **– Well you probably shouldn't have made her you enemy then Cal… You had the choice; Mare or the crown. It was your choice.**

" _ **We're only alive if we bruise"**_ **– In the Red Queen world: yes.**

" _ **After the war is won. There's always the next one"**_ **– Sad but true.**

" _ **I lay down this armor for you"**_ **– That's why Mare love you Cal :)**

 **. . .**

Rise Red As The Dawn


	17. AN2

**AUTHORS NOTE**

 **. . .**

 **Over 800 views**! You guys are absolutely amazing – thank youuuu :D

 **. . .**

 **Again** please no War Storm spoilers on this story!

 **. . .**

 **POV!** I'm not sure if you actually listen to the songs as well or you just read the lyrics? If you listen to the songs you'll figure out pretty fast, if it's a man or a woman voice. So when it for example is a "Mare & Cal" you'll know right away if it's from Cal to/about Mare or the other way around. If you don't listen to the songs I guess you don't really know, until you read my comments at the end? Which I could imagine would be kind of weird? xD

So for the best understanding, listen to the songs while you read the lyrics, so you know which Red Queen character I imagining the words and thought are coming from ;-)

If you still don't want to listen to the songs while reading the lyrics, I have actually already made some kind of system – have you notice? When it's from Mare to/about Cal, it's always Mare's name first = "Mare & Cal". But if it's from Cal to/about Mare, it's always = "Cal & Mare". Smart right? :D The same apply Mare/Maven and so on.

 **. . .**

 **Love you guys,** Rise Red As The Dawn


	18. All I Want (Farley & Shade)

**All I Want**

 **Farley & Shade**

 **. . .**

 _ **Song by: Emma Bale**_

 **watch?v=68fAjd29pR0**

 **. . .**

All I want is nothing more  
To hear you knocking at my door  
Cause if I could see your face once more  
I could die a happy girl I'm sure

When you said your last goodbye  
I died a little bit inside  
I lay in tears in bed all night  
Alone without you by my side

But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody like you  
Oh oh  
Like you  
Oh oh  
Uuuuuhhh  
Like you  
Oh oh

So you brought out the best of me  
A part of me I've never seen  
You took my soul and wiped it clean  
Our love was made for movie scenes

But if you loved me  
Why'd you leave me?  
Take my body  
Take my body  
All I want is  
And all I need is  
To find somebody  
I'll find somebody  
Like you  
Oh oh  
Like you  
Oh oh  
Uuuuuhhh  
Like you  
Oh oh

 **. . .**

 **I was so close to crying… Not when I only heard the song, but when I heard it with Farley and Shade on my mind. I still can't believe Victoria Aveyard killed him, especially not when Farley was going to have his baby. But we all know Clara will grow up with so much love anyways and that makes it all so much easier to accept :-)**

 **. . .**

 **I don't think it'll be necessary for me to highlight any lyrics, since the song is pretty simple but still so perfect – short with so much meaning.**

 **. . .**

Rise Red As The Dawn


End file.
